


An awkward situation

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Wolfstar (Remus Lupin/Sirius Black) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not much that can be done about it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar (Remus Lupin/Sirius Black) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031310
Kudos: 4





	An awkward situation

Our tale begins in Remus Lupin and Sirius Black's shared flat, Sirius has been pretending to be on the run while hiding out here. Since Sirius' release from Azkaban, Remus has been secretly seeing him while still dating Nymphadora Tonks. But things are about to get complicated.

Sirius asked, "What's wrong?"

Remus muttered, "It's Tonks, she's, um..."

Sirius insisted, "Out with it, Moony."

Remus frowned. "Pregnant."

Sirius guessed, "And it's yours?"

Remus scowled. "Of course it's bloody mine, unlike me she isn't cheating!"

Sirius sighed. "You don't really mean that, you're just upset."

Remus said, "I got her pregnant, but I don't love her like I love you; Padfoot." He mumbled, "What have I done?"

Sirius gasped. "Did you just say you don't love her like you love me?"

Remus admitted, "I did."

Sirius pulled him into a hug and reassured him, "It'll all be okay, Moony. We have each other and that's all that really matters."

Remus replied, "I appreciate your support, but this is my hole. I have to dig myself out of it."

Sirius pointed out, "If it wasn't for me, you'd not be in this situation in the first place."

Remus assured him, "I don't blame you Padfoot because it was me who chose to stay with Tonks when you came back." He murmured, "It was foolish of me to think I could have you both."

Sirius inquired, "Do you regret it?"

Remus admitted, "No, I don't." He added, "I regret ever believing you would betray Prongs and Lily, but I don't regret this."

Sirius smiled weakly. "That's all that really matters then."

Remus queried, "What shall I do about the baby?"

Sirius promised, "I'll help you figure it all out."


End file.
